Getting Down
by AppleQB
Summary: This is a quirky ficlet. It doesn't really have a plot, it was just something that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it.


Title- Getting Down

Author- Apple…with no muse which would explain why the fic is the way it is -_-

Rating- hmmm…well… some where between PG 13 and R I can't explain why it would ruin the fic

Pairing: ^_^ umm I'll say 5 and 4…once again for the sake of the fic I will not say more

Feedback- Oh yes please I gotta see what the reaction to this is

Disclaimers- I does not own GW or its characters. I doesn't own anything, not even the voices in my head, that's what's really sad.

~~~~~~~

It was during the mid after noon on a sweltering hot summer day. There, in the current safe house of the Gundam pilots, were five occupants and five huge weapons of mass destruction. Two of the said occupants were currently in the make shift Mobil Suit bay getting down and dirty which is where this story starts.

Two bodies moved with each other, pushing with equal fervor, trying to accomplish their goal. The heat surrounded them like a tangible force making sweat glisten and run off their shirtless chest. The air was stagnate and thick with the smell only two laboring bodies can create. It was silent except for the sounds of panting, grunting, and the noises of friction as the two bodies worked.

"Harder Wufei!" panted the small blonde.

"I'm trying."  Grunted the raven-haired boy next to him, his face in a controlled grimace.

"Try harder Wufei, nothings…happening." Quatre was getting frustrated; they had been going at it for some time with no result.

"I don't see you… doing anything about it… Quatre." Wufei grunted yet again.

"Well… I could probably do this by my… self, and it would probably take less…time." He casually replied although he was still in deep concentration, "But this really is a… two person job. And it would work so much… better of you actually tried, please?"

"I said I was… trying." Wufei said, getting just a touch angry with Quatre for berating him.

"Well use your hips more and put your… back into it! I want to get this done before any of the… others come looking for us. On second thought maybe I should… get Duo, he could…"

"You will NOT tell Maxwell anything about this!" Wufei shouted redoubling his efforts. He needed this, he did not need Duo on his back.

"Wufei!!! Nothings going to break over here...HARDER!!!"

"I… I can feel it going in…" Wufei sounding a little shocked even to himself.

"I don't know, maybe I should get… Trowa. He has always helped me with this sort of thing… before." The blonde said not really hearing his partner for the task.

"Quatre!" Wufei said getting slightly excited, "I can feel it going in!"

This time Quatre heard and his aqua eyes got slightly wider, "I can feel it too. Just a little… more. Almost… there… just…"

With one last push from the both of them there was a soft click that resonated through the room. Both occupants fell to the floor panting; trying to drag air into their lungs from the arduous task they had just completed. They both stayed there still for a couple of moments unable to move, but finally one of them did.

Wufei stood up first and stretched, and then he turned to look down at Quatre. "You should hurry up and weld the into place so you don't have to do that again." He turned to walk out and over his shoulder he said, "Next time you need someone to help put a piece of armor plating on your Gundam get someone else to help or get a pulley."

Quatre smiled as he pulled himself off the ground and reached for the welder. "Thanks for your help Wufei." He called to the other boy before he completely left.

Wufei paused for a second in the doorway then made a sound of acknowledgment before walking out.

~~~~~~~

Notes- Um I recently remember something that happened oh so long ago in 6th grade (yea I know) It consisted of the teacher trying to get the students to settle down after recess and two of the students in the back of the room trying to put the class pet, a rabbit whose name escapes me, into its cage. The conversation consisted of something like this…

"Open it wider."

"Its as wide as it will go. Stick it in! Stick it in!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can."

Now you see how this fic came to be. It's not my fault, really. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head for a couple of weeks

~Apple

After that shameless display she is now bestowed with the ability to write true Lemon scenes ^_^ Be afraid.


End file.
